Airbag
}} An airbag is a vehicle occupant-restraint system using a bag designed to inflate extremely quickly, then quickly deflate during a . It consists of the airbag cushion, a flexible fabric bag, an inflation module, and an impact sensor. The purpose of the airbag is to provide a vehicle occupant a soft cushioning and restraint during a crash event. It can reduce injuries between the flailing occupant and the interior of the vehicle. The airbag provides an energy-absorbing surface between the vehicle's occupants and a steering wheel, instrument panel, , headliner, and . Modern s may contain up to 10 airbag modules in various configurations, including: driver, passenger, side-curtain, seat-mounted, door-mounted, B and C-pillar mounted side-impact, knee bolster, inflatable seat belt, and pedestrian airbag modules. During a crash, the vehicle's crash sensors provide crucial information to the airbag electronic controller unit (ECU), including collision type, angle, and severity of impact. Using this information, the airbag ECU's crash algorithm determines if the crash event meets the criteria for deployment and triggers various firing circuits to deploy one or more airbag modules within the vehicle. Working as a supplemental restraint system to the vehicle's seat-belt systems, airbag module deployments are triggered through a process that is designed to be used once. Newer side-impact airbag modules consist of compressed-air cylinders that are triggered in the event of a side-on vehicle impact. The first commercial designs were introduced in passenger automobiles during the 1970s, with limited success, and actually caused some fatalities. Broad commercial adoption of airbags occurred in many markets during the late 1980s and early 1990s with a driver airbag, and a front-passenger airbag, as well, on some cars, and many modern vehicles now include six or more units. Active vs. passive safety Airbags are considered as "passive" restraints and act as a supplement to "active" restraints. Because no action by a vehicle occupant is required to activate or use the airbag, it is considered a "passive" device. This is in contrast to s, which are considered "active" devices because the vehicle occupant must act to enable them. This terminology is not related to , which are, respectively, systems designed to prevent accidents in the first place, and systems designed to minimize the effects of accidents once they occur. In this use, a car qualifies as an active-safety device, while both its seatbelts and airbags qualify as passive-safety devices. Further terminological confusion can arise from the fact that passive devices and systems—those requiring no input or action by the vehicle occupant—can operate independently in an active manner; an airbag is one such device. Vehicle safety professionals are generally careful in their use of language to avoid this sort of confusion, though principles sometimes prevent such caution in the consumer marketing of safety features. Further confusing the terminology, the community uses the terms "active" and "passive" in the opposite sense from the automotive industry. History with ACRS}} Origins commemorating Round and Parrott's patent, at }} The airbag "for the covering of aeroplane and other vehicle parts" traces its origins to a United States patent submitted in 1919 by two dentists, Harold Round & Arthur Parrott of Birmingham, England and approved in 1920. Air-filled bladders were in use as early as 1951. The airbag specifically for automobile use is credited independently to the American John W. Hetrick, who filed for an airbag patent on 5 August 1952, that was granted #2,649,311 by the United States Patent Office on 18 August 1953. German engineer Walter Linderer, who filed German patent #896,312 on 6 October 1951, was issued on 12 November 1953, approximately three months after American John Hetrick. Hetrick and Linderer's airbags were both based on a compressed air system, either released by spring, bumper contact, or by the driver. Later research during the 1960s showed that compressed air could not inflate the mechanical airbags fast enough to ensure maximum safety, leading to the current chemical and electrical airbags. In patent applications, manufacturers sometimes use the term "inflatable occupant restraint systems". Hetrick was an and member of the . His airbag design, however, only came about when he combined his experiences working with navy es with his desire to protect his family on the road. Sadly, despite working with the major automobile manufacturers of his time, no company invested in Hetrick's idea. Although airbags are now required in every automobile sold in the United States, Hetrick's 1951 patent filing serves as an example of a "valuable" invention with little economic value to its inventor. Its first commercial use was not implemented until after the patent expired in 1971, at which point the airbag was installed in a few experimental cars. In 1964, a Japanese automobile engineer, (小堀保三郎), started developing an airbag "safety net" system. His design harnessed an explosive to inflate an airbag, for which he was later awarded patents in 14 countries. He died in 1975, before seeing widespread adoption of airbag systems. In 1967, a breakthrough in the development of airbag crash s came when Allen K. Breed invented a ball-in-tube mechanism for crash detection. Under his system, a sensor with a steel ball attached to a tube by a would inflate an airbag in under 30 milliseconds. A small explosion of was used instead of compressed air during inflation for the first time. Breed Corporation then marketed this innovation to . A similar "Auto-Ceptor" crash-restraint, developed by the company for Ford, was soon also offered as an automatic safety system in the United States, while the Italian Eaton-Livia company offered a variant with localized air cushions. In the early 1970s, began offering cars equipped with airbags, initially in government , metallic green 1973 Chevrolet Impala sedans. These Chevys all had a 1974-style Oldsmobile instrument panel, and a special steering wheel that contained the driver-side air bag. Only one car from this original batch survives. GM's was the first domestic U.S. vehicle to include a passenger airbag. General Motors marketed its first airbag modules under the "Air Cushion Restraint System" name, or ACRS. The automaker discontinued the option for its 1977 , citing lack of consumer interest. Ford and GM then spent years against air-bag requirements, claiming that the devices were unfeasible and inappropriate. Chrysler made driver-side airbags standard on 1988–1989 models, but airbags did not become widespread in American cars until the early 1990s. As a substitute to seat belts Airbags for passenger cars were introduced in the United States in the mid-1970s, when seat-belt usage rates in the country were quite low compared to modern day. Ford built an experimental fleet of cars with airbags in 1971, followed by General Motors in 1973 (using Chevrolet vehicles). The early fleet of experimental GM vehicles equipped with airbags experienced seven fatalities, one of which was later suspected to have been caused by the airbag. In 1974, GM made its ACRS system (which consisted of a padded lower dashboard and a passenger-side air bag) available as a regular production option (RPO code AR3) in full-sized Cadillacs. Buick and Oldsmobile models. The GM cars from the 1970s equipped with ACRS had a driver-side airbag, a driver-side knee restraint,. The passenger-side airbag protected both front passengers, and unlike most modern systems, integrated a knee and torso cushion while also having a dual-stage deployment dictated by force of the impact. The cars equipped with ACRS had lap belts for all seating positions, but lacked shoulder belts. Shoulder belts were already mandatory in the United States on closed cars without airbags for the driver and outer front passenger, but GM chose to market its airbags as a substitute for shoulder belts. Prices for this option on Cadillac models were US$225 in 1974, $300 in 1975, and $340 in 1976 ($1125, $1360, and $1465, respectively, in 2017 dollars). The early development of airbags coincided with an international interest in legislation. Some safety experts advocated a occupant-protection standard rather than one mandating a particular technical solution (which could rapidly become outdated and prove to not be a approach). Less emphasis was placed on other designs as countries successfully mandated seatbelt restrictions, however. As a supplemental restraint system Frontal airbag The auto industry and research and regulatory communities have moved away from their initial view of the airbag as a seat-belt replacement, and the bags are now nominally designated as supplemental restraint systems (SRS) or supplemental inflatable restraints. In 1981, introduced the airbag in as an option on its flagship saloon model, . In the Mercedes system, the sensors automatically tensioned the seat belts to reduce occupants' motion on impact (now a common feature), and then deployed the airbag on impact. This integrated the seat belts and airbag into a restraint system, rather than the airbag being considered an alternative to the seat belt. In 1987, the Turbo became the first car to have driver and passenger airbags as standard equipment. The less powerful Porsche 944 and 944S had this as an available option. The same year also had the first airbag in a Japanese car, the . In 1988, became the first United States automaker to fit a driver-side airbag as standard equipment, which was offered in six different models. The following year, Chrysler became the first US auto manufacturer to offer driver-side airbags in all its new passenger models. Chrysler also began featuring the air bags in advertisements showing how the devices had saved lives that helped the public know the value of them and safety became a selling advantage in the late 1980s. All versions of the came with airbags starting for the 1991 model year. The became the first SUV to offer a driver-side airbag when it was launched in 1992. Driver and passenger airbags became standard equipment in all , , and sedans ahead of any safety regulations. Early 1993 saw the 4-millionth airbag-equipped Chrysler vehicle roll off the assembly line. In October 1993, the became the first with a standard driver-side airbag. The first known accident between two airbag-equipped automobiles took place on 12 March 1990 in , USA. A 1989 crossed the and hit another 1989 Chrysler LeBaron in a , causing both driver airbags to deploy. The drivers suffered only minor injuries despite extensive damage to the vehicles. The United States of 1991 required passenger cars and light trucks built after 1 September 1998 to have airbags for the driver and the right front passenger. In the United States, NHTSA estimated that airbags had saved over 4,600 lives by 1 September 1999; however, the crash deployment experience of the early 1990s installations indicated that some fatalities and serious injuries were in fact caused by airbags. In 1998, NHTSA initiated new rules for advanced airbags that gave automakers more flexibility in devising effective technological solutions. The revised rules also required improved protection for occupants of different sizes regardless of whether they use seat belts, while minimizing the risk to infants, children, and other occupants caused by airbags. In , airbags were almost unheard of until the early 1990s. By 1991, four manufacturers – , , Mercedes-Benz, and – offered the airbag on some of their higher-end models, but shortly afterwards, airbags became a common feature on more mainstream cars, with and / being among the manufacturers to introduce the airbag to its model ranges in 1992. , , , , , and followed shortly afterwards. By 1999, finding a new mass market car without an airbag at least as optional equipment was difficult, and some late 1990s products, such as the , also featured side airbags. The is one example of the European automotive mass-market evolution: starting in early 1993, most of these models did not even offer a driver's airbag as an option, but by 1999, even side airbags were available on several variants. was late to offer airbag systems on a broader scale, since even in the 1994 model year, its popular models did not offer airbags. Instead, the German automaker until then relied solely on its proprietary cable-based restraint system. From around 2000, side-impact airbags became commonplace on even low- to mid-range vehicles, such as the smaller-engined versions of the and , and curtain airbags were also becoming regular features on mass-market cars. The , launched in 2003, was the first mass-market car to be sold in Europe with nine airbags. front airbags were developed to help minimize injury from the airbag itself. The emergence of the airbag has contributed to a sharp decline in the number of deaths and serious injuries on the roads of Europe since 1990, and by 2010, the number of cars on European roads lacking an airbag represented a very small percentage of cars, mostly the remaining cars dating from the mid-1990s or earlier. Many new cars in Latin America, including the , , and , are still regularly sold without airbags, as neither airbags nor systems in new cars are compulsory in Latin America. Shape of airbags The provided the first "shaped" driver airbag, made possible by this car's unusual fixed-hub steering wheel. Side airbag }} }} Essentially, two types of side airbags are commonly used today - the side-torso airbag and the side-curtain airbag. Most vehicles equipped with side-curtain airbags also include side-torso airbags. However, some, such as the , 2007–09 model , and 2009–12 do not feature the side-torso airbag. Side torso airbag Side-impact airbags or side-torso airbags are a category of airbags usually located in the seat or door panel, and inflate between the seat occupant and the door. These airbags are designed to reduce the risk of injury to the pelvic and lower abdomen regions. Most vehicles are now being equipped with different types of designs, to help reduce injury and ejection from the vehicle in rollover crashes. More recent side-airbag designs include a two chamber system; a firmer lower chamber for the pelvic region and softer upper chamber for the ribcage. Swedish company was granted a patent on side-impact airbags, and they were first offered as an option in 1994 on the 1995 , and as standard equipment on all Volvo cars made after 1995. Some cars, such as the 2010 have combined head- and torso-side airbags. These are fitted in the backrest of the front seats, and protect the head and the torso. Side tubular or curtain airbag In 1997, the and smaller were fitted with tubular-shaped head side airbags (inflatable tubular structure), the "Head Protection System (HPS)" as standard equipment. This airbag was designed to offer head protection in side impact collisions and also maintained inflation for up to seven seconds for rollover protection. However, this tubular-shaped airbag design has been quickly replaced by an inflatable 'curtain' airbag. In May 1998, Toyota began offering a side-curtain airbag deploying from the roof on the . In 1998, the was given roof-mounted curtain airbags to protect both front and rear passengers. Curtain airbags were then made standard equipment on all new Volvo cars from 2000 except for the first-generation , which received an enlarged side-torso airbag that also protects the head of front-seat occupants. The second-generation C70 convertible received the world's first door-mounted, side-curtain airbags that deployed upwards. Roll-sensing side-curtain airbags found on vehicles more prone to rollovers such as SUVs and pickups deploy when a rollover is detected instead of just when an actual collision takes place. Often, a switch can disable the feature in case the driver wants to take the vehicle off road. Curtain airbags have been said to reduce brain injury or fatalities by up to 45% in a side impact with an SUV. These airbags come in various forms (e.g., tubular, curtain, door-mounted) depending on the needs of the application. Many recent and have a long inflatable curtain airbag that protects all three rows of seats. Knee airbag The second driver-side and separate knee airbag was used in the (a SUV launched in 1995) and has been standard equipment since then. The airbag is located beneath the steering wheel. after a frontal collision test, the driver-side knee airbag also deployed. Blue and yellow markings indicate the dummy's knees.}} The introduced the first driver-side SRS knee airbag on the Japanese market in 2002. became the first vehicle sold in Europe equipped with a driver's knee airbag. The reported on the 2003 Avensis, "There has been much effort to protect the driver's knees and legs and a knee airbag worked well." Since then certain models have also included front-passenger knee airbags, which deploy near or over the in a crash. Knee airbags are designed to reduce leg injury. The knee airbag has become increasingly common from 2000. Rear curtain airbag In 2008, the new microcar featured the first production rear-curtain shield airbag to protect the rear occupants' heads in the event of a rear-end impact. Seat cushion airbag Another feature of the Toyota iQ was a seat-cushion airbag in the passenger seat to prevent the pelvis from diving below the lap belt during a frontal impact or submarining. Later Toyota models such as the Yaris added the feature to the driver's seat, as well. Center airbag deployed in a static out-of-position test: The purpose of the test was to find out how this airbag affects a 3-year-old child who is out of his seat and in the direct reach of the airbag.}} In 2009, Toyota developed the first production rear-seat center airbag designed to reduce the severity of secondary injuries to rear passengers in a side collision. This system deploys from the rear center seat first appearing in on the redesigned . In late 2012, General Motors with supplier Takata introduced a front center airbag; it deploys from the driver's seat. Seat-belt airbag The seat-belt airbag is designed to better distribute the forces experienced by a buckled person in a crash by means of increased seat belt area. This is done to reduce possible injuries to the rib cage or chest of the belt wearer. *2010: and 2013 : optional rear seat belt airbags; standard on the 2013 *2010: had seat belt airbags for driver and passenger *2013: has rear seat beltbags *2014: has optional rear seat belt airbags for the two outer seats also introduced seat belt airbags. They are as of 2003 standard on the 172, 182, and 206. Pedestrian airbag Airbag(s) mounted to the exterior of vehicles, so called pedestrian airbags, are designed to reduce injuries in the event of a vehicle to pedestrian collision. When a collision is detected the airbag will deploy and cover hard areas, such as a-pillars and bonnet edges, before they can be struck by the pedestrian. When introduced in 2012 the included the world's first pedestrian airbag as standard. As a result, the V40 ranked highest (88%) in the EuroNCAP's pedestrian tests. The 2014 Land Rover Discovery was fitted with a pedestrian airbag as well. Manufactures SRS airbag suppliers include , , , and which is Takata rebadged, formerly Breed, one of the pioneers in the field. On motorcycles Various types of airbags were tested on motorcycles by the UK in the mid-1970s. In 2006 introduced the first production airbag safety system on its motorcycle. Honda claims that sensors in the front forks can detect a severe frontal collision and decide when to deploy the airbag, absorbing some of the forward energy of the rider and reducing the velocity at which the rider may be thrown from the motorcycle. Airbag suits have also been developed for use by riders. In their earlier form, they were connected to the motorcycle by a cable and deployed when the cable became detached from its mounting clip, inflating to protect the back of the rider. The French manufacturer Helite specializes exclusively in developing airbag jackets for motorcyclists, snowmobile riders and horseback riders. Further developments were conducted by and led to an autonomous system on board the leathers, without a cable connected to the bike. Instead, an electronic system detects a fall and triggers the inflation of the nitrogen airbags to protect the rider's upper body. Operation }} The airbags in the vehicle are controlled by a central airbag control unit (ACU), a specific type of . The ACU monitors a number of related sensors within the vehicle, including , impact sensors, side (door) pressure sensors, s, s, , and seat occupancy sensors. The bag itself and its inflation mechanism is concealed within the steering wheel boss (for the driver), or the dashboard (for the front passenger), behind plastic flaps or doors which are designed to tear open under the force of the bag inflating. Once the requisite threshold has been reached or exceeded, the airbag control unit will trigger the ignition of a propellant to rapidly inflate a fabric bag. As the vehicle occupant collides with and squeezes the bag, the gas escapes in a controlled manner through small vent holes. The airbag's volume and the size of the vents in the bag are tailored to each vehicle type, to spread out the deceleration of (and thus force experienced by) the occupant over time and over the occupant's body, compared to a seat belt alone. The signals from the various sensors are fed into the airbag control unit, which determines from them the angle of impact, the severity, or force of the crash, along with other variables. Depending on the result of these calculations, the ACU may also deploy various additional restraint devices, such as pre-tensioners, and/or airbags (including frontal bags for driver and front passenger, along with seat-mounted side bags, and "curtain" airbags which cover the side glass). Each restraint device is typically activated with one or more devices, commonly called an initiator or . The electric match, which consists of an electrical conductor wrapped in a combustible material, activates with a current pulse between 1 and 3 amperes in less than 2 milliseconds. When the conductor becomes hot enough, it ignites the combustible material, which initiates the gas generator. In a seat belt pre-tensioner, this hot gas is used to drive a piston that pulls the slack out of the seat belt. In an airbag, the initiator is used to ignite solid propellant inside the airbag inflator. The burning propellant generates inert gas which rapidly inflates the airbag in approximately 20 to 30 milliseconds. An airbag must inflate quickly in order to be fully inflated by the time the forward-traveling occupant reaches its outer surface. Typically, the decision to deploy an airbag in a frontal crash is made within 15 to 30 milliseconds after the onset of the crash, and both the driver and passenger airbags are fully inflated within approximately 60–80 milliseconds after the first moment of vehicle contact. If an airbag deploys too late or too slowly, the risk of occupant injury from contact with the inflating airbag may increase. Since more distance typically exists between the passenger and the instrument panel, the passenger airbag is larger and requires more gas to fill it. Older airbag systems contained a mixture of (NaN3), KNO3, and SiO2. A typical driver-side airbag contains approximately 50–80 g of NaN3, with the larger passenger-side airbag containing about 250 g. Within about 40 milliseconds of impact, all these components react in three separate reactions that produce nitrogen gas. The reactions, in order, are as follows. # 2 NaN3 → 2 Na + 3 N2 (g) # 10 Na + 2 KNO3 → K2O + 5 Na2O + N2 (g) # K2O + Na2O + 2 SiO2 → K2SiO3 + Na2SiO3 The first two reactions create 4 molar equivalents of nitrogen gas, and the third converts the remaining reactants to relatively inert and . The reason that KNO3 is used rather than something like NaNO3 is because it is less hygroscopic. It is very important that the materials used in this reaction are not hygroscopic because absorbed moisture can de-sensitize the system and cause the reaction to fail. The particle size of the initial reactants is important to reliable operation. The NaN3 and KNO3 must be between 10 and 20 , while the SiO2 must be between 5 and 10 µm. There are ongoing efforts to find alternative compounds that can be used in airbags which have less toxic reactants. In a journal article by Akiyoshi et al., it was found that for the reaction of the Sr complex nitrate, (Sr(NH2NHCONHNH2)∙(NO3)2) of carbohydrazide (SrCDH) with various oxidizing agents resulted in the evolution of N2 and CO2 gases. Using KBrO3 as the oxidizing agent resulted in the most vigorous reaction as well as the lowest initial temperature of reaction. The N2 and CO2 gases evolved made up 99% of all gases evolved. Nearly all the starting materials won’t decompose until reaching temperatures of 500 °C or higher so this could be a viable option as an air bag gas generator. In a patent containing another plausible alternative to NaN3 driven airbags, the gas generating materials involved the use of , , bitetrazole dihydrate, , and basic . It was found that these non-azide reagents allowed for a less toxic, lower combustion temperature reaction and more easily disposable air bag inflation system. Front airbags normally do not protect the occupants during side, rear, or rollover accidents. Since airbags deploy only once and deflate quickly after the initial impact, they will not be beneficial during a subsequent collision. Safety belts help reduce the risk of injury in many types of crashes. They help to properly position occupants to maximize the airbag's benefits and they help restrain occupants during the initial and any following collisions. In vehicles equipped with a rollover sensing system, accelerometers and gyroscopes are used to sense the onset of a rollover event. If a rollover event is determined to be imminent, airbags are deployed to help protect the occupant from contact with the side of the vehicle interior, and also to help prevent occupant ejection as the vehicle rolls over. Triggering conditions Airbags are designed to deploy in frontal and near-frontal collisions more severe than a threshold defined by the regulations governing vehicle construction in whatever particular market the vehicle is intended for: United States regulations require deployment in crashes at least equivalent in deceleration to a 23 km/h (14 mph) barrier collision, or similarly, striking a parked car of similar size across the full front of each vehicle at about twice the speed. International regulations are performance based, rather than technology-based, so airbag deployment threshold is a function of overall vehicle design. Unlike s into barriers, real-world crashes typically occur at angles other than directly into the front of the vehicle, and the crash forces usually are not evenly distributed across the front of the vehicle. Consequently, the relative speed between a striking and struck vehicle required to deploy the airbag in a real-world crash can be much higher than an equivalent barrier crash. Because airbag sensors measure deceleration, vehicle speed is not a good indicator of whether an airbag should have deployed. Airbags can deploy due to the vehicle's undercarriage striking a low object protruding above the roadway due to the resulting deceleration. The airbag sensor is a , which is a small with integrated micro mechanical elements. The microscopic mechanical element moves in response to rapid deceleration, and this motion causes a change in capacitance, which is detected by the electronics on the chip that then sends a signal to fire the airbag. The most common MEMS accelerometer in use is the ADXL-50 by , but there are other MEMS manufacturers as well. Initial attempts using es did not work well. Before MEMS, the primary system used to deploy airbags was called a " ". A rolamite is a mechanical device, consisting of a roller suspended within a tensioned band. As a result of the particular geometry and material properties used, the roller is free to translate with little or . This device was developed at . The rolamite, and similar macro-mechanical devices were used in airbags until the mid-1990s when they were universally replaced with MEMS. Nearly all airbags are designed to automatically deploy in the event of a vehicle fire when temperatures reach 150–200 °C (300–400 °F). This safety feature, often termed auto-ignition, helps to ensure that such temperatures do not cause an explosion of the entire airbag module. Today, airbag triggering are becoming much more complex. They try to reduce unnecessary deployments and to adapt the deployment speed to the crash conditions. The algorithms are considered valuable . Experimental algorithms may take into account such factors as the weight of the occupant, the seat location, seatbelt use, and even attempt to determine if a is present. Inflation When the frontal airbags are to deploy, a signal is sent to the within the airbag control unit. An igniter starts a rapid generating primarily gas (N2) to fill the airbag making it deploy through the module cover. Some airbag technologies use compressed or gas with a pyrotechnic operated valve ("hybrid gas generator"), while other technologies use various energetic s. Although propellants containing the highly toxic (NaN3) were common in early inflator designs, little to no toxic sodium azide has been found on used airbags. The azide-containing pyrotechnic gas generators contain a substantial amount of the propellant. The driver-side airbag would contain a canister containing about 50 grams of sodium azide. The passenger side container holds about 200 grams of sodium azide. The alternative propellants may incorporate, for example, a combination of , phase-stabilized (NH4NO3) or other nonmetallic oxidizer, and a nitrogen-rich fuel different from azide (e.g. s, s, and their salts). The burn rate modifiers in the mixture may be an alkaline metal (NO3-) or (NO2-), or its salts, (NaBH4), etc. The coolants and formers may be e.g. , , , glass, etc. Other alternatives are e.g. based propellants (which have high gas yield but bad storage stability, and their requires secondary oxidation of the reaction products to avoid buildup of carbon monoxide), or high-oxygen nitrogen-free organic compounds with inorganic oxidizers (e.g., di or tri s with s (ClO3-) or s (ClO4-) and eventually metallic oxides; the nitrogen-free formulation avoids formation of toxic s). From the onset of the crash, the entire deployment and inflation process is about 0.04 seconds. Because vehicles change speed so quickly in a crash, airbags must inflate rapidly to reduce the risk of the occupant hitting the vehicle's interior. Variable-force deployment Advanced airbag technologies are being developed to tailor airbag deployment to the severity of the crash, the size and posture of the vehicle occupant, belt usage, and how close that person is to the actual airbag. Many of these systems use multi-stage inflators that deploy less forcefully in stages in moderate crashes than in very severe crashes. Occupant sensing devices let the airbag control unit know if someone is occupying a seat adjacent to an airbag, the mass/weight of the person, whether a seat belt or child restraint is being used, and whether the person is forward in the seat and close to the airbag. Based on this information and crash severity information, the airbag is deployed at either at a high force level, a less forceful level, or not at all. Adaptive airbag systems may utilize multi-stage airbags to adjust the pressure within the airbag. The greater the pressure within the airbag, the more force the airbag will exert on the occupants as they come in contact with it. These adjustments allow the system to deploy the airbag with a moderate force for most collisions; reserving the maximum force airbag only for the severest of collisions. Additional sensors to determine the location, weight or relative size of the occupants may also be used. Information regarding the occupants and the severity of the crash are used by the airbag control unit, to determine whether airbags should be suppressed or deployed, and if so, at various output levels. airbag}} Post-deployment A chemical reaction produces a burst of nitrogen to inflate the bag. Once an airbag deploys, deflation begins immediately as the gas escapes through vent(s) in the fabric (or, as it's sometimes called, the cushion) and cools. Deployment is frequently accompanied by the release of dust-like particles, and gases in the vehicle's interior (called effluent). Most of this dust consists of , , or , which are used to lubricate the airbag during deployment. Newer designs produce effluent primarily consisting of harmless talcum powder/cornstarch and nitrogen gas. In older designs using an azide-based propellant (usually NaN3), varying amounts of nearly always are initially present. In small amounts this chemical can cause minor irritation to the eyes and/or open wounds; however, with exposure to air, it quickly turns into (baking soda). However, this transformation is not 100% complete, and invariably leaves residual amounts of hydroxide ion from NaOH. Depending on the type of airbag system, may also be present. For most people, the only effect the dust may produce is some minor irritation of the throat and eyes. Generally, minor irritations only occur when the occupant remains in the vehicle for many minutes with the windows closed and no ventilation. However, some people with may develop a potentially lethal asthmatic attack from inhaling the dust. Because of the airbag exit flap design of the steering wheel boss and dashboard panel, these items are not designed to be recoverable if an airbag deploys, meaning that they have to be replaced if the vehicle has not been in an accident. Moreover, the dust-like particles and gases can cause irreparable cosmetic damage to the dashboard and upholstery, meaning that minor collisions which result in the deployment of airbags can be costly accidents, even if there are no injuries and there is only minor damage to the vehicle structure. Regulatory specifications United States On 11 July 1984, the United States government amended (FMVSS 208) to require cars produced after 1 April 1989 to be equipped with a passive restraint for the driver. An airbag or a would meet the requirements of the standard. Airbag introduction was stimulated by the . However, airbags were not mandatory on light trucks until 1997. In 1998, FMVSS 208 was amended to require dual front airbags, and reduced-power, second-generation airbags were also mandated. This was due to the injuries caused by first-generation airbags, though FMVSS 208 continues to require that bags be engineered and calibrated to be able to "save" the life of an unbelted 50th-percentile size and weight "male" . Technical performance and validation requirements for the inflator assembly used in airbag modules are specified in USCAR 24-2. Outside the United States Some countries outside North America adhere to internationalized European rather than the United States Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards. ECE airbags are generally smaller and inflate less forcefully than United States airbags, because the ECE specifications are based on belted crash test dummies. In the , and most other developed countries there is no direct legal requirement for new cars to feature airbags. Instead, the vehicle encourages manufacturers to take a comprehensive approach to occupant safety; a good rating can only be achieved by combining airbags with other safety features. Thus almost all new cars now come with at least two airbags as standard. Maintenance Inadvertent airbag deployment while the vehicle is being serviced can result in severe injury, and an improperly installed or defective airbag unit may not operate or perform as intended. Some countries impose restrictions on the sale, transport, handling, and service of airbags and system components. In , airbags are regulated as harmful explosives; only with special training are allowed to service airbag systems. Some automakers (such as ) call for the replacement of undeployed airbags after a certain period of time to ensure their reliability in an accident. One example is the 1992 S500, which has an expiry date sticker attached to the door pillar. Some vehicles indicate an expiry date of 14 years from the date of manufacture. In this case, replacement would be uneconomic as the car would have negligible value at 14 years old, far less than the cost of fitting new airbags. has stated that "airbags do not require replacement during the lifetime of the vehicle," though this cannot be taken as a guarantee on the device. Limitations of an at - the truck platform at head height has been prevented from impacting the .}} Although the millions of installed airbags in use have an excellent safety record, some limitations on their ability to protect car occupants exist. The original implementation of front airbags did little to protect against s, which can be more dangerous than frontal collisions because the protective in front of the passenger compartment is completely bypassed. Side airbags and protective airbag curtains are increasingly being required in modern vehicles to protect against this very common category of collisions. Airbags are designed to deploy once only, so are ineffective if any further collisions occur after an initial impact. Multiple impacts may occur during certain rollover accidents or other incidents involving multiple collisions, such as many s. An extremely dangerous situation occurs during " s", in which a passenger vehicle collides with the rear of a lacking a rear underride guard, or hits the side of such a trailer not equipped with a side underride guard. The platform bed of a typical trailer is roughly at the head height of a seated adult occupant of a typical passenger car. This means not much of a barrier exists between a head and the edge of the trailer platform, except a glass . In an underride collision, the car's s designed to absorb collision energy are completely bypassed, and the airbags may not deploy in time because the car does not decelerate appreciably until the windshield and roof pillars have already impacted the trailer bed. Even delayed inflation of airbags may be useless because of major intrusion into the passenger space, leaving occupants at high risk of major or in even low-speed collisions. Western European standards for underride guards have been stricter than North American standards, which typically have allowed of older equipment that may still be on the road for decades. Typical airbag systems are completely disabled by turning off the . Unexpected turnoffs usually also disable the engine, , and , and may be the direct cause of an accident. If a violent collision occurs, the disabled airbags will not deploy to protect vehicle occupants. In 2014, about fatal accidents caused by defective ignition switches that would abruptly shut down a car (including its airbags). Between 13 and 74 deaths have been directly attributed to this defect, depending on how the fatalities are classified. Injuries and fatalities s and airbags in the United States of America over 10-years}} Under some rare conditions, airbags can injure and in some very rare instances kill vehicle occupants. To provide crash protection for occupants not wearing seat belts, United States airbag designs trigger much more forcefully than airbags designed to the international ECE standards used in most other countries. Recent "smart" airbag controllers can recognize if a seatbelt is used, and alter the airbag cushion deployment parameters accordingly. In 1990, the first automotive fatality attributed to an airbag was reported. produced the first gas-inflated airbag in 1994, with sensors and low inflation-force bags becoming common soon afterwards. Dual-depth (also known as dual-stage) airbags appeared on passenger cars in 1998. By 2005, deaths related to airbags had declined, with no adult deaths and two child deaths attributed to airbags that year. However, injuries remain fairly common in accidents with an airbag deployment. Serious injuries are less common, but severe or fatal injuries can occur to vehicle occupants very near an airbag or in direct contact when it deploys. Such injuries may be sustained by unconscious drivers slumped over the steering wheel, unrestrained or improperly restrained occupants who slide forward in the seat during precrash braking, and properly belted drivers sitting very close to the steering wheel. A good reason for the driver not to cross hands over the steering wheel, a rule taught to most learner drivers, but quickly forgotten by most, is that an airbag deployment while negotiating a turn may result in the driver's hand(s) being driven forcefully into his or her face, exacerbating any injuries from the airbag alone. Improvements in sensing and gas-generator technology have allowed the development of third-generation airbag systems that can adjust their deployment parameters to size, weight, position, and restraint status of the occupant. These improvements have demonstrated a reduced injury risk factor for small adults and children, who had an increased risk of injury with first-generation airbag systems. One model of airbags made by the used –based gas-generating compositions in airbag inflators instead of the more stable, but more expensive compound . The ammonium nitrate-based inflators have a flaw where old inflators with long-term exposure to hot and humid climate conditions could rupture during deployment, projecting metal shards though the airbag and into the driver. The defect caused seven deaths and over 100 injuries in the U.S., and one death in Malaysia. The (NHTSA) recalled over 33 million vehicles in May 2015, and fined Takata $70 million in November 2015. Toyota, Mazda, and Honda have said that they will not use ammonium-nitrate inflators. Airbag fatality statistics From 1990 to 2000, the United States NHTSA identified 175 fatalities caused by air bags. Most of these (104) have been children. About 3.3 million air-bag deployments have occurred during that interval, and the agency estimates more than 6,377 lives were saved and countless injuries were prevented. A rear-facing infant restraint put in the front seat of a vehicle places an infant's head close to the airbag, which can cause severe or death if the airbag deploys. Some modern cars include a switch to disable the front-passenger airbag, in case a child-supporting seat is used there (although not in Australia, where rear-facing child seats are prohibited in the front where an airbag is fitted). In vehicles with side airbags, it is dangerous for occupants to lean against the windows, doors, and pillars, or to place objects between themselves and the side of the vehicle. Articles hung from a vehicle's clothes hanger hooks can be hazardous if the vehicle's side-curtain airbags deploy. A seat-mounted airbag may also cause internal injury if the occupant leans against the door. References Category:Safety